Halo 5 12
by Jack yunti3
Summary: A new legend in the Halo series has arrived, yet had a fate that no Halo fan would expect. This hero will tear apart the Covenant, be feared by the UNSC, and the true beginning of this legend will be the fight against The Master Chief Spartan.
1. Fate of the Grunts

Fate of the Grunts

(Before you get started on reading this I just want to say that this is my first time writing online and this story was a little thought up and not what I usually write about so just bear with me and this will be a short chapther cause like I said I'm new to this, so enjoy.)

On a massive, alien, space station so far from earth, nearly the shape of a giant starfish yet had massive vegetation of forests and aslo had some strange structures like buildings. But this isn't a peace place, a great battle is about to begin and starts by one noise. "*Snore*." A small horde of aliens herded together like cows. These little creatures were the size of a five-year old humans but they had a very weak figure, grey skin, had somesorta alien military armor on and had small weapons enough for thier tiny hands.

"GET UP YOU LAZY WORMS!!!" Barked a larger alien, this one though was like a large gorilla with more thicker armor and held a massive grenade launcher with a large bayonet beneath it. "Why Brute have to be so stinky?" One of the small creatures thought as the small horde picked up thier weapons, then in the far distance gunfire erupted in the far distance. "Move up Grunts we must not let the humans get to the Prophet." The large alien ordered before the Grunts followed the gorilla like creature yowards the gunfire.

"Walking, me hate walking." Thought another grunt annoyed. "Why we no nap? We could use break from war?" Another Grunt thought before bullets started flying around the aliens. The gunfire cane from human soliders suppressing fire on the small squad of aliens. Instinctively two of the grunts in the squad flee in terror and three started shooting aimlessly. The Grunts who fought back were shooting like if they're arms were like fish out of water, failing and tossing. Their aims cost them thier lives as they fell either fateilty wounded or killed. The ones who feld did'nt get far as they too were killed along with their large chimp like leader with bullet to his skull by a human solider with denser armor and had a number on his left shoulder of the armor saying "117."

After the small battle the aliens lost and the humans kept moving. Yet one grunt, was dying with a bullet wound in the chest and this is his story.


	2. Nightmare Part 1

( Alright you guys and gals, sorry about how short my first chapther is and my spelling cause like I said this is my first story online. But I will try and spell as best as I can and a good reason why the first chapther is short cause all Halo fans know how easy it is to kill a grunt. Anyhow This chapther will be longer and hopefully you all enjoy.)

The dying grunt awakens feeling weak and confused while he was being mobilized, slowly he could feel his soul departing and drifting from his body. "Am dead?" The Grunt thought unable to move and even speak, then the Grunt felt like air for a moment as his blurrly vision turned black. At first the Grunt felt happy, felt- freedom. "Maybe death not so-." Suddenly he felt his body shake and burn, then the grunt opened his eyes seeing a humanoid figure with two electrical wires in each hand. The Grunt then realized he was alive again, and he felt his eyes watering with tears. "No." The Grunt said very weakly as the humanoid put the wires away before grabbing a syringe like instrument on a flat surface next to him with a strange shaped needle point and no lever.

Looking around the Grunt noticed he was inside something yet too blurrly to find out, and he saw a used bandage over the wound if his chest with his own blue blood and old stiff human blood mixed in. Also their was a IV stand with two, clear bags with one was blue blood and the other was a strange clear subtance. The bags had hollow tubes separate from each bag and into the Grunt's upper left arm by needles. Seeing the humanoid approach with the instrument the Grunt tried to move his arms to somehow fight back, but he felt paralyzed from the neck down. The Grunt then only had to wittness as the humanoid aimmed the strange needle tip towards the Grunt's left eye, slowly the needle inserted into the Grunt's left eye.

Feeling the pain of the needle going deep into his eye, somehow instead of shouting in complete agony the Grunt could only give out a tiny whimper. Then the humanoid pressed a button on the side of the instrument and almost like a paper cut inside the Grunt's eye he squealed in agony as something expanded inside his head. " Don't you fret one bit you worthless beast." The Humanoid said in a causal tone as he pulled out the needle part of the instrument from the Grunt's eye. The pain from the instrument caused the poor Grunt to feel dizzy. He looked around seeing human soilders torn apart, a few alien gorilla creatures just like the Grunt's former leader but they were nearly in peices, avian like creatures with bullet wounds unattended and treated, they were frozen soild in cryobeds.

Then the humanoid picked up the paralyzed Grunt and set him leaning in another cyrobed, yet the Grunt was devastated seeing the frozen corspe of another grunt with half his skull missing.

"Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." The humanoid pressed a button and a glass lid moved over the Grunt, slowly he felt cold only around his face.


End file.
